


Still Waters

by LailabugTheReader



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailabugTheReader/pseuds/LailabugTheReader
Summary: When the waters reflect the moon, with only a droplet of rain, ripples cascade.When a boy suddenly finds himself in his honoured ancestor's body, what can he do but live to see a new dawn?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jikan Phenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319444) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse). 



_"You're my best friend and the only one I can count on... Protect the village... and the Uchiha name."_

____

__

____

Down. 

____

__

____

Down, I fall. 

____

__

____

I smile. _Itachi, live well. Live well, my best friend. Find love.... Live a long and fruitful life._

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

___Darkness floods my vision. My eyes close._ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

___ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

___"Kagami!"_ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

I wake. My hands _(too small) _grasp a kunai under my pillow._ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

_(An influx of unfamiliar memories.) _I am Uchiha Kagami, twelve years old. Rookie of the Year. Today is my graduation. _(I am Uchiha Shisui, sixteen years old. Jonin. Today is the day I died.) _> ____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

A year ago, a boy _(Eyes so old, and so very pained. Shinobi, my instincts scream.) _was found. He named himself Itachi. _(My best friend-) _He was a stranger, but he had the Sharingan. A bastard child of our clan. My household took him in, and he looked at me with eyes of coal.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He was quickly proven a genius. He joined my class, and we are to graduate together. _(I was a Jonin when he graduated. He easily could have graduated much sooner.)_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kagami, wake up!" Chichi-hue shakes my shoulder, face impassive, knowing I could not hurt him from reflex, as his skills were sharp as ever. However, those skilled at reading those of my clan could see the twin irritation and amusement dancing in his eye. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stepped back from my bed as I sat up, inky curls pulled back into a mid-length ponytail and cascading down his back. Milk-white covered by an eyepatch, the piercing black of its match accentuated by a sharply pointed brow. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's graduation day." He smiled. "Your uncles would be proud." 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I smiled. "You really think so? Madara-oji and Izuna-oji would?" _(What?) _A swell of pride burst up in my chest until a watery feeling overwhelmed me and I bent over, coughing._ "M-Madara is my uncle?"_

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Chichi-hue looked at me, concern evident in the crinkle of his brow. "Kagami, are you alright?" 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"No!" I exploded. "My name is Shisui! I am sixteen and a Jonin! I'm..... dead."_

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He jerked back as if hit by one of Tsunade-sama's punches. "W-What? Kagami, stop joking around. You're my son." 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

I looked up. "Tou-chan, there are two of me." I slipped into what I had called him as a young child. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He stood still, thinking. "I don't know any Shisui. Could it be... Jikan?" He looks at me. "But how? Jikan always manifest with their own bodies." 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"I lost my eyes."_

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He gasped silently before leaning forwards to hug me, a tear slipping from under his eyepatch. "Kagami, Shisui-kun..." 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"Danzo." I snarled in response to his unasked question. "That bastard stole my eye, and I had to give the other to Itachi."_

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

A dark aura surrounded the shinobi- own for own, clan is clan, protect clan. Protect clan from all who would harm them. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

"The Shimura are dead walki-" 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

"Kagami-kun?" _He _stood at the door, head tilted of concern, deep eyes hiding all, shadowing the past. "Your chakra feels odd. Are you alright?"__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"I-Ita-chan." The endearment slipped out without heed, and I regretted it instantly at his flinch._

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

"Sh-Shisui?" His posture had changed- minutely, but noticeably. He was poised to run. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"Ita-chan." As I spoke, tears streamed down my cheeks. "I thought I wouldn't see you again for a long time. ....How are you here? There's never been a documentation of more than one Jikan! Let alone in the same timeline, with one sharing a body. This is... an entirely new, uncharted thing. It's... amazing." ___

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

He stood there silently before his eyes flashed red and his kunai was blocked by Chichi-hue's. "Genjutsu. Shisui is dead. Had been for over eight years! You lie, and you betrayed me! Which Yamanaka did you hire?" His face is blank, a studied mask of uncaring. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

]I trembled. "What is happening, Tou-chan? There are two of me." 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_"There are two of me."_

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _


End file.
